


Maid Uniform.

by TLaw98



Series: Childhood Friend  - Modern Setting AU. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maid uniform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, cultural festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaw98/pseuds/TLaw98
Summary: Tim, on Maid Uniform.





	Maid Uniform.

"Jason! Why are-" Tim screamed and Jason's ears go deaf.

Jason can't believe it. Tim in... maid uniform. Stocking, black uniform like that one anime Jason always fantasize with Tim on it, frilly apron and headband. Jason approves, one hundred percent would beg Tim to wear the maid uniform again.

* * *

-The day before.-

"Here." Tim shoved a cultural festival ticket, his school and Jason's alma mater, to Jason's face.

"It's already that time, huh." Jason smiles.

Tim clenched his hand on his backpack's strap before taking a long sigh, "Please, don't come before I call."

"Why? By the way, Timmy, what's your class doing?"

"Reasons. There I gave you the ticket. Just don't come before I call." Tim glares at Jason.

"Okay." Jason lies easily. Of course, Jason will definitely come before Tim call.

"Promise me. If you...come before I call...I...No touching for 1 week!" Tim's face is red, like really red.

Jason swallows hard, "Damn, that's a hard bargain...Why?"

"Reasons!" Tim answers before rushing back to his home.

Jason's speechless.

* * *

Jason grabs both of Tim's cheeks and almost slams his lips to Tim's. Before he feels that Tim is being yanked away by him.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" The girls from outside and inside Tim's classroom squeals.

The scene right now: Between the door, Tim in his maid uniform, back on Conner's chest, who is wearing the butler uniform glaring at Jason, who is wearing a black fitting shirt, jeans, and Dr. Marten's black boots, who stands in front of Tim. Around them, girls with their phones out, camera flashing. Some of them have some nosebleed going on. Who won't? They almost saw Jason kissing Tim, only to watch some dramatic thing going on with Conner and Jason glaring with each other and Tim flushed red all the way, now, he's the talk of the school, again.

* * *

"Do you know Tim Drake now dates his childhood friend?"

"I thought they've been dating like from ten years ago?"

"Hot news! Jason Wayne gave his second button to Tim Drake!"

"Jason Wayne is taken? Fuck."

"Yes! You owed me five bucks! Finally!"

"They're totally so cute!! I once saw Jason rushes to Tim's classroom when Tim got a fever and bridal carry Tim to the nurse room."

"Oh, my god."

"Why are we even surprised about this, again?"

* * *

 Tim closes his face with both of his hands. Jason and Conner continue with their glaring.

"Jason." Cassandra tugs on Jason's hand. "You can sit there." Cass points the seat near the window.

Jason nods and settles himself.

A minute later, Tim offers him the menu, face still red.

Jason raises his eyebrow when Tim didn't greet him. "Aren’t you supposed to say something? Like my master or anything?"

Tim bites his lips, "Why are you here?"

"You gave me the ticket."

"I made you promised."

Jason's eyes go wide, "Timmy, you can't be serious."

"You're not supposed to saw me like this." Tim's voice muffled by his hands, Tim closes his face, again.

Jason grabs Tim's hands, moving them away from Tim's face. Jason licks his lips.

"You can't bring this home?" Jason asked or pleaded with puppy eyes, Tim swallows.

Tim leaned in to whispers on Jason's ear, "If you behave, master."

Jason breath hitched before he swallows hard, his dick twitching a little, "Gosh."

* * *

Jason stayed for 3 hours before dragging Tim out of his classroom, Jason is fuming, with the students from another school who asked Tim for pictures and ogled on Tim. Jason tried to calm himself, with clenching his fists until his hands are numb.

"Jason!" Tim tries to drag himself back to the classroom.

"No, you're going home with me and yes, I have told your classmates."

Tim gives Jason an unimpressed look.

* * *

"Babe, Timmy, talk to me, please?" Jason said, suddenly.

"You promised me, Jason."

"What. You will let that Kansas boy saw you wearing the uniform but, not me, your boyfriend?" Jason hates Kansas Boy, Conner more, now.

"Conner is different, it's not like I have a choice on letting him see me." Tim frowns.

Jason pushes the breaks and Tim jerked forward. Tim turns his head slowly to Jason's side. Jason scowled at Tim.

Tim bites his lips, "Jason..."

Jason sighed and starts the car, "Fine, I'm sorry, Tim. But, seriously, what's with that double standard?"

Tim rolls his eyes, "Conner is my classmate, Jason. He will saw me in this uniform, no matter what."

* * *

"I don't want Alfred to saw me with this uniform."

Jason nods.

* * *

In the end, Jason brought Tim to the penthouse. Jason drags Tim to the elevator, even before the elevator's door closed, Jason slams his lips to Tim, biting into Tim's lower lip. Tim lets out a whimper but wraps his legs to Jason's waist. Jason expertly carries Tim with his arms. The elevator doors open, Tim's eyes go wide, he knew for sure, the journey to Wayne's penthouse isn't this fast and of course, Tim is right. Jason spins his head around to see what floors it is, only to saw his father, Bruce Wayne looking at him back, wide eyes. Tim hides his face on Jason's chest, not that it helps anything.

Bruce clears his throat and walks away, letting the elevator's door shuts closes.

Jason sighs and nuzzles his face on Tim's neck.

"You idiot, horny bastard," Tim complained, his face flushed red. His boyfriend's father just saw him making out with his son in his office's elevator, another achievement, Tim.

* * *

Jason puts and pushes Tim gently on his bed.  Jason let his eyes roam all over Tim, laying back with his maid uniform, one arm closing his eyes. Jason pulls Tim's arm away from Tim's eyes and smirked when he saw Tim glaring at him, it's not helping Tim, not with Tim flushes red all over his body.

Jason crawls between Tim's legs and caresses Tim's thighs covered by stocking. Tim bites his lips and tries his hardest not to moan from Jason's action. One of Jason's hand moves to cup Tim's cock, Jason groaned when he feels the lace underwear Tim's wearing.

"Jesus Christ." Jason pulls his shirt off and goes down to Tim, nuzzling and biting both of Tim's thighs.

Tim clenches both of his hands on the comforter and moans when Jason rips his stocking away to sucks marks on both thighs.

"Fuck, Tim... please tell me, you've another pair of this kind of underwear and you will wear it again for our anniversary." Jason pulls back from Tim's thighs and panting a little harder, the urges to tore the underwear is too intense for Jason.

Tim chocked on his own spit, "What? No! I'm not wearing this anymore, this is..."

"Damn it." Jason gently pulls Tim's underwear off, he examined the underwear before letting it down gently next on the floor.

Tim rolls his eyes on Jason, "I'm not going to wear that underwear, again, Jason."

Jason only hummed in response and moves around to take the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. Tim's in the middle of popping the uniform button off, Jason bats his hands away.

"Jason, I need to wear this again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm gonna do this." Jason rips and rolls the condom on Tim. "On your knees."

Tim grumbles but complies. Not a second before Tim adjusted his position, Jason goes down and let his tongue do his job. Tim shivers and moans loudly, sinking his face on Jason's pillow. Tim's so close to cum, legs trembles on and Jason pulls his tongue off. Tim whines before he gasps when Jason's thrust two fingers on his hole. Jason's fingers are cold with the lube, his pinky finger slowly rubbing Tim's balls.

"Jason, fuck..." Tim moans as Jason scissoring his hole.

"Fuck, I need to see your face." Jason pulls Tim on his bicep and moving Tim around so that Tim's straddling his thighs now, Tim's eyes are dark, full of lust, Jason's eyes probably look the same. Jason pecks on Tim's cheek before kissing him on the lips, slowly and enjoying the sound Tim makes.

Tim's left-hand claws on Jason's shoulder and his other hand working on Jason's jeans. Jason helps Tim up while he pulls his jeans and boxer away, Tim swallows before lining his hole with Jason's cock.

"Slowly, babe." Jason latches his mouth on Tim's throat, and neck.

Tim puts his face on Jason's neck and sinking himself down on Jason's cock.

Jason's head rolls back and groans, "Fuck, babe, go easy on yourself."

Tim bites Jason's shoulder, starts moving and gasping, Jason grips Tim's waist, one hand pulling at Tim's uniform on the shoulder side, the uniform lets out a ripping noise that makes Tim stops right away.

Jason's eyes go wide, Tim is about to open his mouth before Jason kisses Tim hard and starts moving by himself. Tim's eyes roll back when Jason manages to hit his prostate, Jason moves back at Tim's shoulder sucking and biting mark on them.

"Jayyy-,"

Jason pushes himself back, looking at Tim, disheveled with his maid uniform slipping down from his shoulder still bouncing on Jason's cock, Jason can't get enough of this.

Tim whined when Jason's doing nothing but stares, his claws harder on Jason's shoulder and guides Jason's hand to his cock.

Jason wraps his hand around Tim's cock, pulling off the condom, - _no saving the uniform now_ \- and throws it somewhere in the bedroom. Jason starts playing with Tim's slits, thumb circling around it. Tim's arches his back to get more frictions from Jason's hand.

Two thrusts from Jason's cock, Tim comes in Jason's hand while shouting Jason's name. Jason comes a moment later from Tim clenching around him while Tim comes.

Tim goes limp, drops his head on Jason's shoulder, gasping for breath. Jason sighed before ripping Tim's uniform off Tim. Tim sighed and resigned himself on getting lectures from his classmates, tomorrow.

Jason gently pulls his cock out from Tim and lays Tim gently on the bed, before laying himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around Tim's waist, one hand rubbing circles on Tim's lower back.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"I'm not."

Tim punches Jason's shoulder, "Definitely on purpose."

"Ouch, no, Timmy, it's not on purpose. I saved your underwear, by the way, in case you forget about it."

Tim sighed and curled himself closer to Jason, "You're dealing with Cass."

"Worth it."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I can't believe I finished this and yes, Tim wearing a lace underwear for no reason or really? 
> 
> Tim's maid uniform : https://www.ebay.com/itm/Japanese-Maid-Uniform-Lolita-Dress-Cosplay-Costume-Sexy-Outfit-Anime-Christmas-/263460716781
> 
> Happy Chinese New Year to those who celebrated it and enjoys!


End file.
